Eve of Night
by Lithium Nightshade
Summary: I tried this before and it got stuck. I'm just posting this to see if anyone wants me to continue it or pick it up or whatever


Eve Shiro sighed as her friends tried for there drivers license Hatori had passed his test with ease but Shigure and Aya? She was babysitting Momiji who was four they were sitting on a bench watching them attempt to drive "Dear Kami there going to kill everybody if they get a license..." I murmured "Miss Shiro?" Momiji asked looking sad "Do you want to forget about the curse" "Never my memories are precious and should never be forgotten anyways I can't and won't forget. Akito's tried many a time and I can make so others don't forget either." "I won't forget mama even if it hurts" he sniffled "Good boy and some day you'll find somebody who cares about you no matter what and then I'll make so they can't have their memories erased" I smiled and then "MR SOHAMA! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU CRASH INTO THE SCHOOL!" screamed the teacher "Come on Momiji lets go get them before they get suspended" I ran over towards the boys grabbed Shigure and Aya by the ear and headed away from the crash site. "You idiots I told you that it was a bad idea!" Eve screamed "Were sorry but it was fun" Aya whined "Getting your title of student council president taken away is FUNNY" she fumed. Hatori walked in "Aya's spot on the council is still secure we just have to promise that he'll never drive again for others safety same with Shigure." Hatori sighed "Good now Gure don't scare off my date this time or I won't cook for you guys for a week which means normal food or takeout." I smirked "Okay we won't" Mumbled Shigure "Ok on Friday I'm sitting for the Honda's so suppers in the deep freeze."…

"I miss Eve-chan!" Shigure moaned as he sat down at the table "We haven't seen her for 5 yrs!" "Eve? Who's that?" asked Tohru "An old friend from school in fact here's a picture of her she was best friends with Aya Ha'ri and me." "But the curse…" Yuki mumbled "She knew Akito attempted to erase her memory it never worked and Hatori always did his best when Akito asked him to do it the only thing she ever forgot was a few quotes from Pride and Prejudice" Shigure laughed. Kyo froze "She can't have her memory erased?!" "Nope and she can make so other people can't forget either she can make them feel better right Shigure?" Momiji questioned Shigure nodded "I actually forgot about that. Maybe we should call her up…" "YES you should we could ensure Miss Honda's memories! If she wants to…" Yuki and Kyo said at the same time "Ok I'll go call Hatori" Shigure grinned and then stared to sing "Eve stopped us from getting suspended cause we caused a car crash Aya was driving and so was I we got distracted drove into the school she came towards us with her fists raised and dragged us home and gave us a lecture and that is why we are not aloud to drive!" he then picked up the phone and called Hatori. "Ha'ri do know where Eve is?" "Who?" "Eve Shiro the one who had your medicine bag on her bike so if we'd do something stupid you'd have it." "Oh yes she's in France I actually got a letter from saying she was coming back on Friday. I'm picking her up from the airport we'll most likely head to your place after Akito still holds that grudge against her you know…" "Yes I do understand but you better tell her I missed her a lot!" "Okay I will" Shigure put down the phone "Eve is coming!" He yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear. "I wonder what she's like" asked Tohru "Must be very tolerant to have put up with Shigure and Ayame over the years." Mumbled Kyo

"Oh hello Hatori-san how are you what happened to your eye" I asked concerned "It was just an accident it happened a few years ago" He replied "Was Akito involved because I can fix if it was him" "it really wasn't his fault he just was angry at someone ad threw a vase" He said monotonously "It was more than that but I'll leave it alone for now but I will fix it for you." I replied seeing how hurt he looked in his eyes. I sat down in the front seat after putting all of my baggage in the trunk. The drive to Shigure's house was silent once we got there I bounded out of the car and tiptoed onto the porch "Gure-san guess who?" I airily said "Eve-chan!" Shigure yelled as he hopped outside. "KUSO NEZUMI!" "BAKA NEKO!" two voices up stairs screamed "Yuki ad Kyo I'm guessing?" I said with no hesitation "I hate to say your right but you are" Shigure moaned "Shigure-san not to be a bother but where is the paper and wood for the shoji?" A young girl popped in and asked "Oh did Yuki and Kyo break another door? It's in the closet on the left little flower." He answered "Who is she?" I asked suspiciously I had been informed of all the zodiac members around that girl's age I had babysat most of them! "That's Tohru Honda her mother died she's our housekeeper of course she seems to almost be apart of the family everyone seems to have a bit of a soft spot for her except for…" He responded "I understand he doesn't care for anyone not even Kureno can sway his judgment at least not more than once" I muttered softly "I'll just take my things up to my room 3rd floor attic right?" Shigure nodded "Might be a bit dusty up there if Tohru didn't know about up there being a room." I smiled at him "I don't mind" I reassured him.

"He was kidding Tohru did know this was a room!" I gaped at the sparkling room I threw my things on the bed and sat down "And it looks out right where the sun will rise!" I set up a few of my things on my old vanity Hatori may have been stuck living at the main house and Aya had his shop but me Shigure our plan was to set up a bookshop and fortune telling place we'd make enough money that we could get out of the country one day the five years ago I decided I'd take up animation and art it would a lot more productive we could tease his editor half to death it would be fun and I just got my degree so I'd tell Shigure at dinner after making some specialty cuisine I learnt to make from my minor in cooking he'd be so happy! And full I laughed as I unpacked my clothes ad put them on there hangers ad the looked at my clock 4:00 already I better head downstairs to see to supper. On my way down I passed the old guest room where I found the young girl I had seen earlier with a boy who must be Yuki and… Kyo? "Well Kyo you haven't changed much since you were ten has it really been that long?" I asked him "How do you know my name or at least how I look like!" he yelled at me "I used to baby-sit you when you were younger." I stated "Now I want to go start supper Shigure didn't move his kitchen did he?" "Oh I'm sorry are you hungry I'll go start supper" Tohru panicked "No I insist I want to practice what I just finished learning in collage I took a minor in cooking and food prep." I smiled "I guess we could help each other" she compromised "ok" I answered and headed down the hallway with Tohru in tow. "So what was it like growing up with Shigure-san, Ayame-san, and Hatori-san?" Tohru asked as we started supper "Interesting I was three when I found out I think I scared the daylights out of Hatori's dad when he tried to erase my memories when he took his hand away I said 'You can do it now'" I giggled As I saw Tohru's surprised face "Sugoi" she whispered "Now I think somehow Hatori was born to be a doctor from birth so once we learnt how to ride bikes I'd carry Hatori's first aid kit which always came in handy Like the time Aya got tangled in a tree branch just above our tree house and Shigure was laughing his head off and Hatori had gone to get an adult to get him down when Aya started to scream I got annoyed and climbed up after him and once Shigure's mom got there she helped us down" I finished "Yes but you left out some of the details like how we 5 you were wearing a dress the tree branch he was stuck in was 50 feet up oh yes and when you got up there Aya forgot himself and hugged you and the force of the transformation sent you down 45 feet and you had to be taken to hospital and after you got patched up you said ' Sorry I couldn't get you down Aya'" Shigure informed the rest of the group.

"Your not serious Shigure she really doesn't look like the type to climb 50 feet" Kyo remarked "Just like when were five you didn't look like the type to dangle upside down 20 feet up in a tree then scare the living daylights out of me by dropping and doing a perfect dismount landing before I knew your zodiac animal." I retorted Shigure laughed "I forgot about that it was funny to see Eve-chan come home from sitting looking rattled most times the kids acted very sweet towards Eve guess who showed me Ritsu's weak spot?" Shigure laughed. "You found that spot?" Kyo asked looking doubtful "He was the first kid I babysat he was starting me headache ad I didn't have any Tylenol so I remembered what we learnt about nerves in class add that to some martial arts knowledge from watching how he moved and presto!" I waved my hands to illustrate my point. "Wow" Tohru exclaimed as she tasted the dumpling dip "This is really good" "Huh?" Yuki and Kyo snapped out of their train of thought and then went towards the dip intending to taste Shigure slapped their hands "Ahh Ahh ah you two should be sanitary with such good food you wouldn't want to contaminate Eve-chan and Tohru-san's food would you?" The two boy's hands shot back and grabbed the dumplings so they could see if the dip was really that good. "Your right Miss Honda this is delicious." Yuki said to Tohru. Shigure went over and grabbed a dumpling that had a streak of red in it "You still make sugar dumplings with red coloring? You know we learnt this trick back in high school…" Shigure laughed as he put it in his mouth "No Shigure! That's the… Hot pepper" She finished as Shigure started screaming "HOT!!!! Way Too HOT!!!" After an hour they finished and Tohru excused herself to do the dishes when Kyo and Yuki quickly followed to help her

"They're both in love with her and she doesn't realize it this will be some soap opera living here" I giggled "What makes this even better is that none of them realize it." Shigure laughed "I chose such a good time to come back… By the way it's getting close to fall break and I still have that house in Seika city we could stay at it's fun watching the police try to catch Saint Tail she's so much smarter than them it's hilarious" I finished "You could write a story about it I already looked up background information on it plus it has this beautiful chapel I'd like to paint…" "Sure I'll check with Hatori to se if he can drive us" "Seika city my mom was from there before she came here and met my dad" Tohru peeked out from the kitchen "But I never heard of this Saint Tail before "Probably because it's a little embarrassing that an entire police is outwitted by a thirteen year old girl even though she gives them advanced warning." I said with humor in my voice clearly evident. "That sounds interesting I think I will attend with you Miss…?" Yuki stopped realizing he didn't know my last name "Shiro, Eve Shiro" I finished for him "So cat boy you coming on our little trip in a couple of weeks" I asked Kyo "Sure sounds fun" he muttered "Oh that's good Kyo" Tohru smiled at the orange top "I think Uo and Hana are going there for awhile something about Hana having a cousin there Seira I think her name was…"

Meanwhile in Seika city

"Meimi? My cousin will be coming to stay in a few weeks along with a friend of hers so she might be hanging around the school to pick me up from school and walk me to the church I just thought I'd tell you." Seira said to her best friend Meimi "Umm ok but is there any reason other than that you asked me to come here you still look thoughtful "Ohh yes A traveling exhibition is coming to town in few weeks and there seems to be something in it I heard about years ago from its rightful owner who happens to know a lot of people who need it she's tried to get it back before but couldn't and since she's coming back here during the exhibition so I was hoping Saint Tail could get it back to her" Seira smiled "Ok so what is it" Meimi asked already thinking of ways to give the clue to Auska Jr. "The scroll of the Zodiac curse reversal its not very well known but it will be there." Seira explained "Sounds…Interesting" Meimi smiled back at her friend and began planning how she would execute this theft…

"So considering I can drive you want me to pick up Tohru from work so she doesn't get mugged because both of the boys are busy with homework?" I asked as I walked out of the house to her car which had been kept at the Honke for the past five year a little blue convertible that she called Clow. She popped her door open and sat down then stuck the keys into the ignition and headed out to Tohru's work.

"Tohru!" One of the old women who worked with her called "Your friend is here!" "Huh" Tohru blinked "Hana and Uo are busy and Kyo and Yuki are too so whose picking me up" she muttered she stepped outside the doors to she Eve and Eve's convertible on the road by the building "Come on I got my paycheck for my latest masterpiece and I need a girl to go shopping with I mean Shigure has no sense of style and Yuki is too polite and I know cat boy doesn't want to go shopping so hop in!" Eve smiled "Umm ok" Tohru answered sounding a little excited "Now you don't have to worry about a thing if something looks good on me it will look good on you I checked with Aya on your personality in clothes Light colors and pastels and I'm petite so I still shop in the young adult section unless it's for a special occasion then Ayame does it for me" Eve babbled "Its my present to you so don't worry about price or anything the Sohama's really care about you and for a good reason so you should enjoy this." Eve finished once they parked in front of the mall Tohru did start panicking over price "NO this is way too much I'm really asking for it…" "Shh its ok it's no trouble at all don't panic please?" Eve pleaded after a few seconds Tohru calmed down a bit but was still muttering incoherently "Fine" Eve mumbled as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a clear crystal pendant Eve placed in front of Tohru's face who was quickly calmed down by its rhythmic movements and then they proceeded into the mall.

"Oh Tohru-chan that was so much fun!" I shrieked as we stepped out of the car at 8 o' clock at night "Oh and don't worry I made sure the boys had something to eat before I left" I finished off knowing Tohru would be worried about them well I was worried too Kyo could do basic cooking but Shigure caught water on fire once and didn't want to repeat the incident. "Good I don't want the boys to go hungry Yuki-san and Kyo-kun are both so busy with homework it would leave Shigure to cook!" They both shuddered at there own personal 'There was Soo much garbage…' Tohru thought looking pale "I didn't think he could mess up with sugar cookies you just take them out of the package and put them in the oven but somehow they turned alive and almost took over the school!" whimpered Eve "Sugoi" sniffled Tohru. They quickly brightened as they walked into the house to the signs of everything being exactly as they left it. "Thank Kami-sama" Muttered Eve as she dragged in all of their bags "Come on lets get these up to your room I'll get mine later" grabbing the multiple bags that had Tohru's new clothes in them "Oh Eve-chan your home Flower too and you got the check for your painting? He said looking at the bags on the floor "Yep and I convinced Tohru to let me pay for her clothes" Eve smiled "I'm sorry that you went to all that trouble for me" Tohru sighed looking at the ground "I already told you it was no trouble do you want me to get out the pendulum?" I asked worriedly "No I'm fine" she said looking up smiling "Ok but come on lets take these up to your room" I smiled back at her picking up the bags I had dropped and started heading up the stairs with Tohru close behind.

"So is Tohru back?" Kyo asked as he sauntered into the kitchen "Yes Kyo Eve took her shopping at that mall outside of town" Shigure answered reading the paper "Ok… Wait a minute somebody convinced her to go shopping for something for her!" Kyo said sounding surprised Shigure nodded "Eve is very persuasive she used to be back in school the one we counted on to calm down teachers after they got mad at us" Shigure muttered "Thank Kami-sama for Eve's magic pendant" "Magic Pendant?" Yuki asked sounding confused "Eve carries it with her everywhere the movements just really make you feel calm" Shigure sighed remembering the crystal "That's why Hatori is so reluctant to tell her about Kana Eve-chan sort of considered it her job to make sure our girlfriends future wives whatever weren't hurt by the curse but since Eve was away Hatori didn't want to attract attention to her considering Akito already hates her because he can't control her like he can everyone else in our family" Shigure sighed "Hatori had a fiancée and Akito did something to hurt him and her memories… And he didn't call me or even ask for help" I murmured looking murderous "Umm Yes Don't hurt me" Shigure whimpered "I'm going out." I said breaking the door on my way out. Shigure ran to the phone and called Hatori "Umm Ha'ri Eve-chan found out about Kana and you know how she is when she's angry… So I suggest hiding?" Shigure said into the phone watching the little blue convertible pull out of the driveway in a fit of rage that would soon find itself at the main house all Shigure hoped was that his friend was ready for this.

"Momiji remember no matter what you do not tell her where I or Master Akito is you know how she is once she gets finished yelling at me she'll get mad at him." Hatori explained to the younger boy as he locked the shoji doors from the inside "Ok Ha'ri I won't tell" Momiji answered smiling as he walked out into the main courtyard. "Who's in the forest strolling the birds and the bees sing Momiji…?" Momiji sang as he watched a little blue car drive up angrily inside being a very pissed off lady. "Hello Miss Eve!" The usually happy woman looked up at the small boy looking like Satan's wife "Where is he!?" she forced out "Akito-sama is at the main building I don't know where Hatori is" Momiji stuttered scared witless to the point where he 'POPPED' and a very scared little bunny ran to Hatori's house as the angry young woman stalked her way over to the main building which Akito occupied.

"AKITO!" I yelled with all my heart as I entered the main building. One of the elder maids passed me by with the idea to get me to quiet down but when seeing my face skittered off obviously scared. I tore open the doors to his rooms and saw the pale man sitting a top his throne looking the other way "Excuse me but I said no visitors today…" as he turned around to reprimand me his eyes went wide as they caught on my face "You sick man does it give you pleasure to destroy the lives of the people who are loyal to you people you say you want to be happy? Of course I should have known you think they should be happy with you and only you!" I screamed "She wasn't worthy of being a lover of a Zodiac member she didn't deserve to be apart of this family" Akito sneered "She deserved better and she still chose Ha'ri even after she knew but you of course couldn't stand that and had to ruin it and because of that I'm going to make the pain of your illness seem like a prick" I murderously whispered as I approached him "Let me remind you why you hate me"

My fingers on my right hand were slowly dropping in temperature as I drew nearer to Akito the rage on the inside was already burning to an icy temperature "You can't do this" Akito screamed "What makes you think I can't?" I asked venom dripping from my voice "You manipulate people till everyone they care about is gone! Even worse you do it to children! You make them lose their parents! Just because when you were little no one cared for you as a person doesn't mean you have to wreck everybody else's life and family!" I stood directly in front of him and put my now freezing hand on Akito's sickly face and allowed the rage of all my and all those who have had their memories erased and all that pain from those who he had hurt rush back to him. "R.E.M" I screamed "I never forget the pain you caused! You sicko." I turned around my rage still evident in my aura which was pulsating around me.

"Shigure" Hatori said clearly over the phone looking outside at the raging storm "Yes Hatori?" Shigure said seriously looking out his window into the storm hoping to see his friends blue car "Eve found Akito. I think she evoked R.E.M on him" Hatori said sounding a little scared "That explains the storm but Hatori are you sure?" Shigure said worriedly "I man she hasn't done the Rage of Eternal Memories since…" he drifted off noticing Yuki listening in on the conversation to make sure that his older brother wouldn't sneak up on him. "Positive Momiji saw her before she went into the main house he said it was the scariest thing he had ever seen and I only remember once that she has looked that angry and it was back then 11 years ago when Chiyo died." Hatori whispered into the phone watching Momiji go to bed "Ha'ri do me a favor find her and take her back here he just makes everything worse." Shigure whispered looking upset and worried at the same time.

"Why does he do those horrible things? Why" I whispered to the rain as I watched the shatter grey sky fall and passed out the last I saw being Hatori's shoes.

"Shigure!" Hatori yelled into the house twenty minutes later. "Oh thank Kami you found her!" he sighed sliding open the door his eyes widening as looked into his best friend arms finding the unconscious body of Eve her black, blonde and brown hair tangled and hanging over her eyes. "What happened?" He asked as Hatori slipped her body into his hands "She was at that cliff for about an hour before I found her wearing a pair of denim capris and a Sum 41 t-shirt." Hatori sighed "Now lets put her in bed so she can sleep off the damage Akito made her do to herself." "Poor Eve-chan you don't know when to just get into shelter and sleep after R.E.M your always so tired." Shigure whispered pushing back her black, blonde and brown hair from her eyes and taking her upstairs and tucked her into bed "Eve-chan you are my sunrise don't leave me in the dark cause you know dogs hate that." Shigure whispered kneeling next to her bed.

My eyes fluttered open "Gure?" I whispered hoarsely looking up at my ceiling that was catching a few rays of golden sunlight from the coming sunrise "Oh Eve-san your awake I was worried Shigure-san said you went out for walk yesterday and got sick he was very worried about you" Tohru smiled down at me "_Itai _the last thing I remember was heading over to the Honke then it's real blurry… Oh yeah. I HATE AKITO!" I screamed balling up my fists and pounding on her sheets. "Thank goodness Eve-chan you had me worried for awhile it's a good thing Ha'ri found you when he did" Shigure said walking into the room "Do you have some ibuprofen? My head is pounding." I whimpered putting my hands on the side of my head then noticing they were bandaged "What's up with this?" I asked holding up my hands "Oh your aura was still pulsating when Ha'ri found you so he covered your hands so your aura wouldn't attack him with R.E.M." Shigure sighed passing me the bottle of pain reliever and a glass of water "Arigatou Shigure-kun, Tohru-chan" I whispered laying back down "Oh your welcome Eve-san!" Tohru smiled and went downstairs most likely to cook…supper I decided looking out my window where the sun was just setting "What time is and how long have I been asleep?" "It's 5 in the afternoon you've been asleep since 11 last night but you do look better now then you did then." Shigure answered as I swigged back the two pills "Okay I'll go help with supper" I stood up and the room span and I fell over "Stupid idea Eve-chan you can barely lift your head by Hatori's guess" Shigure smiled looking down at his good friend "Just rest some more ok?" "Fine but my recipes are in the top drawer okay and don't go near the kitchen I don't think the main house can handle another sugar cookie incident." I said smiling "It was accident I swear Aya doesn't even remember what he put in those cookies!' Shigure whined pathtically

"Tohru-chan, can you come here for a minute?" I whispered leaning back against the giant pillow that supported me "Of course Eve, do you need anything?" Tohru smiled brightly kneeling next to my bed. "Wanna know a secret, promise not to tell? I tried to break the curse before. I was about your age I wanted my friends to be happy, to be free of the curse. Do you know what I figured out after watching everyone for many years? The real curse isn't them turning in to animals, no it's something worse. No they don't all have 'true forms' like the cat. They all have such dark feelings, such self-loathing that it's poisoning them. I wasn't good enough to suck out that poison, I'm still not I can't love everyone enough to fix it. I can't forgive Akito for what he has done, and I believe that is apart of what needs to be done to fix it." I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks "I can't save him, I love him...Shigure" "Oh Eve what happened to you?" Tohru sighed brushing strands of my brownish blonde out of my face "I never told Gure, I was scared. When I was 18 we got drunk I think I told him, but he forgot if I did. We did have sex though, I got pregnant; I didn't tell him but Akito found out… I miscarried because of him. After that I didn't tell anyone about what happened and I left for France. I came back about a year later when I could look at a child without crying again. I ended up going to France to go to college when I was 22." I sobbed barely noticing Tohru sitting next to me crying or the slightly opened door and the shell-shocked writer behind it.

Hatori opened the front door of his house to find Shigure standing there starring at the ground. "What's the matter?" Hatori sighed "I never guessed, am I that blind? I love her too. No wonder she hates him…" Shigure mumbled wandering into the house as Hatori moved to the side to let him by "What happened, what are you talking about?" Hatori asked as the mumbling writer sat down at his table. "Remember when we were eighteen and me and Eve-chan got drunk?" "And had sex from what I remember" "I overheard her talking to Tohru-kun, she was pregnant. Akito found out… She lost the baby, never told anyone she had even been pregnant and then went to France." Shigure tipped back his head unshed tears making his eyes glisten "It makes sense how horribly she reacted about Kana, I thought she would be madder at me for not telling her and just scream at Akito. The floor in his room was covered in a thin sheet of ice, he had a small case of frostbite in the areas she touched him to activate R.E.M and she wasn't even using her memories just her anger and Kana's…" Hatori sighed sitting down "I wonder if Rin knows what Eve found out?" "What would that be?" "She figured out what the essence of the curse is, and she has a half decent idea on how to break it." "Why didn't she do it?" "We again have Akito to thank for that as far as what she has gathered says, you have to basically suck all the poison out; and a part of that would be forgiving Akito for everything he has done." The tears in Shigure's eyes had begun to make tracks down his face as he spoke. "But we do still have some hope don't we?" Hatori trailed off "I hope so not just for us but for Eve, she feels damn guilty for not being able to break the curse when she tried to last time." Shigure replied wiping away the tears on his face "I have to go back to the house, I'll tell the kids when I get back that I had to go out to pick up Eve-chan's painkillers from you which is why I was out; my editor might actually accept this excuse if she's there" Shigure laughed walking out Hatori's door into the cool evening air.

"But why would Akito-san do that? I know he doesn't like people knowing the secret very much but why?" Tohru whimpered "In Akito's twisted little mind there were probably two reasons. First one being Shigure was his favorite and woe and behold an outsider grabbed his attention! Second reason, it was very likely that the baby would have been the sheep. Akito likes the parents of the Juunishi to be malleable, or at least afraid of him. I wasn't either of those, at least not in the Akito would want me to be." I gave a wan smile "He hated me so much, though I think the family head before Akito was much worse, much more violent. He locked Shigure up once, because I found out and Hatori couldn't erase my memory. I cried and said I was sorry to the head told him he could do anything to me but don't hurt my friend, my first friend. It wasn't his fault it was mine; I was the idiot who hugged him from behind to try and surprise him! That is what broke Kana, the pain of seeing a loved one hurt and being told that it's your entire fault. I was four, I reasoned out to my self in pretty little child's logic that all I had to do was make sure my friends were as happy as humanly possible to repent for making Shigure be hurt like that." Tohru held a look in her eyes that made my heart stop. It was a look of someone who was _breaking. _"Akito-san told me about what happens after graduation to Yuki and Kyo-kun" Tohru put her head on her knees with her arms folded up around her head. "I know it's selfish of me to want such things. But I don't want them to leave! I want them to stay, to smile and eat dinner with me, to stay here living in this house, to talk about our days!" Tohru's body shook from the muffled sobs she was emitting "Oh Tohru why didn't you tell anyone?" I sighed patting her hair from my spot on the bed. "The day Kyo transformed, I was so scared… I thought he might not come back! It was bad but I thought he wouldn't…" Tohru hiccoughed, her thin body still trembling "Please don't break, not like Olga. Please it would kill everybody if you had to have your memory erased, I'm here tell me everything, I don't want them to hurt anymore; I don't want to hurt anymore please Tohru!" I whispered stroking Tohru's brown hair. Tohru straightened up wiping the tears away from her eyes "I'm sorry about that, Eve, I should go make lunch, and I'll bring you some up later." Tohru fled from the room after that.

"Oh hello Gure' I haven't seen you practically all day! Were you at Hatori's or Aaya's house?" I asked looking at Shigure who looked slightly worn out. "Yeah I went to talk to Ha'ri for awhile and I got your painkillers Eve-chan" Shigure smiled "That's good Gure' thank you. Sorry I'm kinda tired, I go sleepy now…" I yawned my eyes drifting shut. As I drifted off into dreamland I could have sworn I heard Shigure whisper "I love you too Eve-chan"


End file.
